


Anything For You

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: CreepyPasta Mansion, Other, gang go fuck up sallys house, mansion au, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The gang find out where a certain rival's house lives---and does everything they can to destroy it





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> hello-!! please keep in mind that theres no ticcimask, toby and tim have a fatherly bond in here. also sallys backstory is talked about a bit here so please be mindful of that!!! enjoy!!! mwah

"Back door's about to be unlocked, guys," Jeff said accompanied by a chuckle. He flipped the knife over in his hand, the blade gliding against his skin. He made sure to wear gloves. Leaving blood at a scene was such an amatiture move.

BEN swooped in next to him, swift and quick through the air. "How do you know if it's unlocked or not? We're in the front of the house." Jeff didn't bother to even look at the ghost, flipping the knife over and over in his hand. A loud crash was heard in the back of the house. 

"Well, Toby brought his suprise tools." Jeff said and slid the knife in his jean pocket. "Hey, jackass in the back, you done?"

"Yeah! Come back," his voice was annoying, being masked and amplfied by his mask was beyond annoying. Well, to Jeff at least.

"Can you please be quieter? It's 3am, we don't need the police finding us." 

"Calm the hell down, Mr. Mask, I've heard louder coming from an old couple in a cemet-"

"Don't. Don't finish that, Jeff." Masky zipped up his jacket and adjusted his mask, and Hoody stood awkwardly next to him fidgeting with his strings. 

"As long as you stop fucken loli-gaggen and come to the back," he said and went to the back of the house, and BEN followed suite on foot. 

Toby stood next to the door, his hatchets in both his hands, presenting the fractured door like a grand prize they won, arms out and all. It looked like he pulled a Jack Nichloas, and the only person who might've fit through the hole was BEN.

"Can you make any further attempts at opening this thing, Tobes?" Jeff said as Toby looked over realising how small it was. Hoody walked over to the door and reached his arm through the gapping hole and there was a click noise. The door swung open, and he went over and gave a thumbs up at Toby.

He was the first to enter the house, being followed by Jeff, Toby, and Masky trailing behind with hesitancy. He was only there to make sure they didn't get killed. Tim was close to the front helping him through this whole ordeal, but he still was confused and rather annoyed.

The house was empty, and quite huge. And not only empty in the sense of nobody being in the residency, but the building was far from bare There were some nice antquies, a chandelier, and much. But when Jeff walked in, his timberland boots echoed through the house like a cave. 

"Well, well, what a dandy 'fucken place." 

And a dandy place it was. It belonged to someone of great wealth and power for sure, being vast and belonged to the equivalent of a modern day king. The kitchen was filled with food, and this person did everything he could to rub in his wealth to the people who walked in. And depsite all the bullshit that filled the walls, there was so much more room then needed for one man. And too much money in one person's hands. 

Jeff chuckled and quickly walked over to a small circular table with a vase on it. It was carefully decored, and it looked old beyond belief. Some baby breaths were in the vase, lively and sweet.

He kicked it down, the vase smashing against the ground, and the last thing those flowers saw was his boot smashing against their faces. Toby soon hopped in, his sharp blade slashing through antquie paintings, an unhinged rage in him as he rampaged the walls, the once beautiful wallpaper becoming nothing but torn apart drywall and facur. The orange, glass ridden instiluator flew everywhere and if it wasn't for his goggles, would've gotten in his eyes.

Masky never saw this raw madness from the boy. He was shaking, genuinely filled with fury as he started to even use his bare hands to break apart paintings and drag nails across the wall. BEN did his share by rubbing his black goo everywhere, making the tiles and woodwork floors slippery and would freak out any normal person. Hoody went into the kitchen and bathrooms, turning on the faucets to the sinks and bathtubs to flood the place and ruin the wood.

And Masky felt kinda isolated. He didn't know what was happening, and he was just making sure everyone was safe and sound during this whole experience. He walked around the downstairs floor, seeing hoody shove food in a duffel bag he brought.

"Hey, Hoods," the man looked over at him, his whole body turned. "Try to save some of the stuff you think we can pawn later." Hoody nodded, and he snatched a few glass birds and placed them gently in a side pocket of the bag. 

Soon, another voice rang through.

"Hey, you bastards left us in the dark about this?" Natalie walked in, her hoodie tied around her waist, baseball bat in hand. "Out of everyone you could've invited to the party, you left us out. 

Jeff looked over from his demolitions. "You and who else?"

Clockwork turned around, trying to find her missing compainion. "Hey, Kage, where are you?" She shouted. 

A dark mist formatted under her feet, and a small spiral went around her. Not close enough to feel strangled, but as if she was in the eye of a tornado, but one that was just soft wind. It soon went beside her, putting together each particle and speck of dust into a tall figure.

"Sorry for delay." He spoke, adjusting his scarf that got ruffled durning his transformation. Jeff let out a groan.

"For absoulte fucks sake, can you be normal for once and come in like a normal person?"

"Oh, like bargining in covered in blood and smelling like puke is normal?" BEN's static voice rang throughout the house in an echo, and Jeff cussed at him.

"Well, I was just causing damage to the roof. That's all, very simple but effective." His mask hid his expressions, but his aurora was one of pride. 

"Okay, everyone can hear, right?" Jeff said. His voice echoed, and he got a chime of yes and "mhms" and nods. 

"Okay. The safe code for when we gotta pack up is me dog whistling." He said, and walked around in a semi-circle. His voice bellowed and was much more confident then needed. "We gotta be fast and we gotta avoid the bastard."

"Why not kill him?" Clock added. "That's kinda our gig, Jeff."

"Politician, miss smartiepants." He said in a mocking tone. "We can't hunt 'em down, sadly. Too much controversy and noise will come from it."

"Fine." She replied under her breathe. She looked over at Masky who stood idly, making small movements like a video game character who wasn't being controlled. 

"Really? You don't wanna join this?" She said, looking confused. "I know you constantly have a stick in your ass, but I'd figure you loosen up for this."

"I-" He started. Was this just fun? Or was there something else hidden behind all this mayhem. "I don't know why we're here."

The downstairs went silent. The kitchen where Hoods and BEN were was stilled riled up, and you could heard the destruction Toby was doing upstairs. Clockwork looked at him, and looked back at Jeff.

"You didn't tell him?"

"This has been a plan for, what, months?" He said, annoyed. Kageakoe swiftly turned his head to Jeff.

"Two weeks, exactly."

"Shut up, same thing in my book." Jeff said. "Mask, it's for-" 

A loud screech was heard upstairs. Clockwork quickly turned her head and rushed upstairs, and Masky did the same. The upstairs was just as convulted and a wreck as downstairs, but much more complex. There was at least 6 doors on the second level alone, and a whole other level. Toby demolished the whole seco d floor, everything on the floor, windows bashed open, doors unhinged. Masky didn't even realize he had this strength. The attic floor was open, the stairs pulled down which lead to the lit room upstairs. Toby was cowered over, weeping and covulsing.

The two quickly went upstairs, and after that moment, Masky didn't remember a thing. Tim took the wheel, and probably for good reason.

On that note, Toby could only look at the picture frame in his hands, lips quivering and heart demolished.

"What did you find?" Her voice was relaxed and she sat down next to him. He looked over, taking off his goggles and letting the tears spill from his eyes. His vision became blurry because of it, but he didn't care. To be frank, he didn't wanna see what was in his hands anymore.

"He still....he..." Toby shoved the frame at Clocky, and she looked down. Her own expression became bitter at the sight of seeing Sally next to her uncle, bright eyed. She placed the picture down, and Tim held a dress in his hand.

"Is this...is this who I think it is house?" He looked disgruntled and disgusted beyond belief, a scowl placed on his face.

"We're here for her. This sick fuck doesn't deserve to live in a nice place." Clock stood up, and she pulled Toby up. He got his goggles and he placed them back on. He grabbed his hachet and he slammed it against the chest. It was detailed carefully and kindly, but it had all the memories he didn't deserve to have.

"Wait, Toby," Toby kicked the chest, a crack in his foot being heard, and the force caused him to collaspe. "Calm down, okay?" 

Clocky held back Toby, his body still quivering, but he tried to control his breathing. Tim was also beyond furious. He knew if Mask was fronting, he'd burn this house to the ground, and to be honest Tim wanted to, too. But he knew he couldn't. 

Tim went to flip the lock, and the chest opened back up with a slight croak.

There was several dresses, and small jewelry boxes. Children drawings were in there too, and all in pink, purples and brights. The only darks in the whole box were the drawings of teddy bears. He kept it. No, he stole it from her.

Tim soon dug through to have his hand touch a soft fabric. He pulled it up to see an old teddy bear, barely fluffed and is past it's youth by years. It had bead eyes and a curved smile, and it was adorned with a small nametag.

"Charlie."

Tim looked over at Toby.

"Cha...Charlie. She always talks about him. Jeff tried to get her a bear like the one she described but she said...." Toby trailed off.

"Yes, I know who Charlie is. The one thing we couldn't replace, Toby." He spoke, lifting the mask from his now wet face. 

"This sick motherfucker couldn't even keep his grimey hands off her favorite damn toy?" Clocky said as she loosened her grip on Toby. "I hope this bastard drops dead from a heart attack once he sees what we've done."

"I ca-can't believe this..." Toby went off. "I-I don't want to. Should we-"

"We can get other dresses. I don't know if she'll want these. The only thing I know she's gonna want is Charlie. It's best to leave everything else."

Soon, boot clanking and creaking of stairs came again. Jeff peeked his head through the attic doorway.

"Alright gang, the Grand Finale is gonna have to happen soon," he said with a chuckle. "The bastard's left his," and Jeff put air quotes around the following, "Meeting..." 

"How do you know that?"

"EJ's a good sport despite not liking to cause total fucking havoc. Though he left in a friend's car instead of his own candy red Lamborghini, so he might be just fucking around for a few hours. Still, we gotta chop chop." 

"Hood got the eggs and TP?" Clocky asked.

"Oh, he got that and more. Always count on him to go above and beyond, Nat."

"Like what?" Tim asked as Toby regained composure to go down the staircase.

"You'll see, my good sir. Come down with us."

And come down they did, through the rubble and shards of splinters and glass of the floors, and the wet, stinkiness of the bottom. BEN had two spraycans in hand, writing all over the kitchen, and Hoody had two crates of 24 eggs in his hands. He handed one to Jeff.

"Hey....Tim, now?"

"Uh." Tim spoke, awkward. He never had anyone in the house confront him about a switch. "Yeah. It's me."

"Okay, cool, whatever. You know how much egg whites fuck up a good ol paint job?"

Tim gave a cheeky smirk. "Give me half the dozen. I wasn't a tame college student, Woods."

"Hey, not that many you greedy bastard," Clock grabbed three from the crate. "We'll see how this whole thing plays out."

Toby grabbed a few and shoved them in his pocket, one accidentally breaking. "Good job, dipshit."

"Leave him alone, you're also a total dumbass Jeff."

"Okay, whatever, Timothy. Let's just go to the garage." Jeff lead the way, and they went down a open staircase next to the kitchen. It originally had a door, but Hoody it seems bashed it in enough with his crowbar to break. Jeff swung his hand around until he found the cord for the lightbulb. He turned on the lights to reveal a fancy sportscar, a candy blue. It was a mid-life-crisis wet dream.

"Okay gang, go crazy,"

"And Go STUPID," 

Toby replied and took the eggs from his pocket, smashing them against the fresh paint. The yolk and white oozed grossly, and the paint job was already starting to rub off. Soon, the others joined, throwing eggs as hard as they could at every inch they could, coating the outside with egg. Toby and Jeff worked on the tires, slashing them to make the car not only ugly, but useless. 

It turned to laughter and in the midsts of the dark and anger, some happiness. Joy. They didn't truly bond often, or had these moments where they all truly felt like one, but they all loved Sally with their whole hearts (And, to be honest, loved chaos) and adding both into a feral mixing bowl was a heaven made for them. 

They soon turned outside, where they saw the others throwing toilet paper around the trees and house, and BEN writing "PEDO" and other things of tbe varinate all over his other shiny car. Kage was on the roof, ripping off the ceiling and using his non-human abilties to really-

"FUCK IT UP KENITH!" Toby yelled, and Jeff quickly covered his mouth. 

"Shut it, we're gonna get caught." He whispered, and Toby viscously nodded. Soon Jeff's pocket vibrated. He looked at it and cussed under his breath.

"Gigs up, E.J shot me a text and the bastard should be here soon. The route is here." Jeff turned around, and he dog whistled.

The others quickly picked up their supplies. BEN flew over to where Hoody was and grabbed his duffle back and Kageakoe became a swivel of black mist once more. As for the humans, they just did it the old fashioned way and ran for the forest behind the woods.

However, Toby took his time. He wanted to do once last thing. He took his hatchet to the car outside, and with all his might, smashed it in the front windshield, causing it to make the loudest beeping you could ask for. Jeff ran back, his own chest pounding, and before Toby could get his prized weapon back, he was pulled from his hood and dragged.

"You fucking dumbass, Jesus CHRIST, What were you thinking?"

"Can I go back-"

"No, no you fucken can't. That thing is staying where it is, and you lost it."

"He-hey, no, Slendy gave me that?!" Toby was now panicked, and struggled to get out of Jeff's grasp. "Please, I'm quick!"

"What did I say?"

Well, that didn't matter, because Toby slipped from Jeff anyways, and despite sirens being down the street, he went back the few feet to get his hatchet. It took a few times to get it back in his hands entirely, but he bolted like he was avoding a bullet.

He made it up to the others lickity-split. His hair was tangled, though, and he wheezed. Clocky looked at him with concern.

"Hey, Tobes, tell me you didn't bind for this?"

"Oh, no! I got a sports bra on. I just--" he stopped for a second, hands on knees, coughing and spitting on the ground. "Don't have e-endurance."

"Oh, thank CHRIST. I was gonna shoot you."

Tim pulled Toby close, giving him a small shoulder pat. "You're one hell of a kid. Nice finishing blow. Just be more mindful next time around, though."

"That almost fucking got us, Tim!"

"You should've had more faith, Woods." He gave Toby a small pat on the back, and Toby pulled down his mouthguard.

"Yeah, Woods! You should have had more faith."

Jeff grunted.

Everyone's spirits was up, though. Laughing, the talk of all what they did. BEN apparently, according to Hoody and Kageakoe, swung on the chandiler screaming Mindless Self Indulgence lyrics. Hoody wound up breaking it by also trying to climb up (And Kage had to catch him to make sure he didn't fall. Well, again.) And how BEN pissed in the garden.

"Also, I wrote shut the fuck up boomer in the back of the house. Best one!" BEN laughed, slight distortion from running out of battery, but he didn't seem tired.

"Hey, Tim...you have it, right?" Toby derailed. Tim looked at him with a soft smile and pulled it out from his pocket. Nothing got on Charlie, suprisingly, and he handed it to Toby. 

"Give it to her. Tell her you found it."

"B-but...that's not true, Tim."

"Finding it for her is something a lot more important to you then it is for me, Toby. Not that I don't love her, but..." Tim stopped. "You've been trying to fill the Charile hole for years now. It's only fitting if you do it."

Toby started to tear up again, and held the teddy bear close to him, like it was his own. Jeff made a fake coo, and Clock hit the back of her knife against his head and told him to be quiet.

"Christ, okay," Jeff said. "I was kidding, but fine." 

Soon the clearing was in view. Their not so humble abode. The sun was in the sky, not total daylight, but it was early morning. They were all exhausted. Well, minus Toby. Too much emotion filled his body.

They entered the house, and E.J was already downstairs, giving a small wave. Kageakoe manifested back into a physical form, and placed himself right besides his taller partner. E.J found himself loosening up a bit and gave a small chuckle.

"How was it?"

"Very well. Revenge is neat." Kageakoe said, Jeff nodded. "Yeah, what he said."

E.J glanced over to Toby, who took off his goggles to wipe his eyes. "What's...wait? Is that?"

Toby nodded. E.J smiled. 

"She's gonna be so happy. You know, apparently she was really worried about you guys. Slender told me she kept asking where you all went."

"Oh, really?" Clockwork said sincere. "She's such a babe. I hope she rested well."

"Hey...what if we..." Toby started, but quickly shook his head.

"What if we what?" Kageakoe said. "Continue."

"We all gave Charlie back to her?" Toby said. "We all love her. It's not just me."

"Shit man, of course!" Jeff gave a chuckle, but a gentle one. "The best idea you've had all night.

"She's awake I think now. She usually gets up early like the weirdo she is." E.J said. "She'll be down with Slender for breakfast anytime now. Let's all go to the kitchen." 

Tim made breakfast for all of them, and BEN quickly went to get his charger so he didn't die. He locked it in his arm, he stretched. "Finally, I was scared I would die on the job,"

"Still freaks me out how you do that." Jeff said, shovling frosted flakes into his mouth. "Like...you don't sleep?"

"Don't need to, but I like doing it." BEN said with a chuckle.

"You're only mad because you can't tell him to go to sleep, hah," Toby said, and Jeff dropped his spoon.

"I will kill you myself Rogers." Tim looked at him with an unsure look, eyebrows rasied. A kinda "you'll have to get through me to do that and you won't get through me" energy.

"Are you sure you don't want eggs, Jeff?" Toby said as he placed the bowl down. "There's plenty to go around."

"Nah, don't like em." Jeff said as he finished his bowl. "Thanks, though."

"You have manners?" Clock said with a soft gasp, covering her mouth. 

"Not for long!" Jeff shouted, and Clockwork cackled. 

"Damn, chill out dude. Can't handle humor."

Soon, the stairs creaked. Toby quickly abandoned his station as cook, and grabbed the bear. One of Slender's tendrils slithered down the railing, as his two hands were holding onto Sally's feet. Her arms were hanging around his neck, and her drowsy expression switched to esastic in milaseconds.

"See, I told you Sally dear," Slenderman said as the girl bounced. "They are fine."

"Put me down, dad, please!" Slenderman gave a chuckle and took one of his tendrils, wrapped it around her waist and placed her on the ground. She ran in the kitchen, making her rounds to hug everybody, starting with Toby and ended with Kageakoe (not because she didn't love him, but rather he was in the back far away.)

"Hey, Sally girl," Toby spoke soft, his smile booming.

"Yeah, Tobigon? What? Where did you guys go?"

Toby pulled Charlie from his back, and Sally screeched and grabbed it from him before he could get a single word out. She reached up and squeezed him like a snake, and Toby hoisted her up.

"We went to get you him! That's why it took us forever!"

"We traveled far and wide," Tim added on, making hand motions. 

"We fought a lot of monsters," BEN said. "One had 80 eyes and could've ate us all in one big gulp, but Kageakoe killed it in one hit." Kageakoe gave a head nod and a laugh. 

"Indeed. But remember that Jackson helped me," and he placed his hand on his shoulder. "He was ears in our journey."

Sally hugged the bear close to her chest, and she started to cry. "Thank you all so much, so much!" Toby held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry! Charlie wouldn't want you to. He missed you a lot and wants to see you happy!"

Sally looked at Toby dead in the eyes and nodded viscously. She looked around the room, seeing how everyone was so happy at her joy. If Charile was a living creature, he would've been dead by the sheer power she put onto it. 

They had breakfast, (Which Tim actually did a great job at), and they all made up more stories to talk about how they found Charlie. It was all condricting and made no sense, but hey, they tried. Hoody even joined in, making sherades to have what happened in overly exggerated hand and body movements that made Sally laugh so hard her belly hurt.

Sally helped clean up after breakfast with Toby, Tim and Slenderman. She had Charlie in the pocket of her dress, bouncing around alongside with him. At some point, she hugged Toby again.

"Thank you." She said, and did the same to Tim. 

"No problem, Sal." Tim said with bright eyes. "Everyone here loves you." 

Sally has always felt cared for in the mansion, but this is probably the first time she felt loved.

And she hoped they knew she loved them, too.


End file.
